


Fowl Play

by janey_p



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [27]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffvember 2020, Food Fight, Gordon tries to cheer him up, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Prompt Fill, Thomas has a bad day, eventually, grown men acting like kids for a bit, it works...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_p/pseuds/janey_p
Summary: Why, Gordon, I didn’t think you had it in you! Whoever is going to clean up the kitchen now, though?
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fowl Play

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #27: **Food Fight!**
> 
> Stories in the same universe: [No Good Deed Goes Unpunished ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443404), [Hug Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597833) and [Hug Me Again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662735)
> 
> My very first note for this prompt was “Bonus points, if initiated by Gordon. :D”. There was no way I could have done it any other way after that. ;)
> 
> Also, I’m not sorry for the pun in the title. :P

Today had been an extraordinarily crappy day, and it wasn’t even noon yet. Thomas just wanted to be done with it—or at least skip a few hours until it was time for Gordon to come over. In the meantime, he’d try to convince Higgins to drop their lying client. No money in the world was worth nearly getting shot twice in one morning, after all.

He ducked just in time to dodge another bullet, and only because he’d seen something glint out of the corner of his eye. Okay, no! He wouldn’t ask Higgins. He’d drop the client with _extreme_ prejudice and notify her later. Surely, she would understand…

*** * ***

The good thing was, Higgins _had_ understood. She’d even helped him stage a little scene that got their bastard of a client arrested in record time. The bad thing was, Thomas was still simmering with rage since his final “someone’s trying to kill me” tally had been _eight_ by the time they were able to go back home.

So, now he was in his kitchen, venting on some innocent vegetables. They didn’t need to be chopped quite as finely for the dinner he had planned, but it was immensely satisfying to see the pieces getting smaller. Oh well, that reduced the cooking time, didn’t it?

He promised himself to be less savage with the chicken. Instead, he’d slice it with precision—all the while sending evil thoughts to a certain someone. May that rat of a man feel icy shivers go down his spine all afternoon!

*** * ***

“You did not just—”

Thomas honestly couldn’t finish his sentence because what had just happened was so outlandish that he’d never in a million years have been prepared for it.

And the evening that started out so pleasantly… Gordon had appreciated all the effort Thomas had put into preparing a home-cooked meal—had thanked him for it very demonstratively, too.

So how had the evening devolved into this?

Thomas felt _something_ sliding down over his collar bone. Might be gravy, he thought fleetingly. And he still couldn’t do anything but blink uncomprehendingly at Gordon’s raised eyebrow.

Another piece of food came flying—hitting Thomas right between the eyes, sticking there for a moment, and then starting to slowly slide down, as well.

“ _Gordon!_ ” Thomas breathed, positively scandalized. “What’s gotten into you?”

Gordon shrugged. “What’s gotten into _you_? You’re oddly quiet today. Distracted even. I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while, but you didn’t even seem to hear.”

Whatever had been sliding down Thomas’s face hit the table with a splat, and Thomas first stared at that, then back at Gordon, who had started to grin.

“So you’re resorting to throwing food at me? That’s such a waste of a perfectly good chicken!” 

“If you’d actually tried it instead of just pushing it around on your plate, you’d know it’s a bit overcooked.” 

“Don’t you dare insult my cooking skills!” Thomas was starting to feel the tiniest bit offended now.

“I’ll insult them if they deserve insulting.”

“You take that back!” 

“Make me!” 

Oh, it was on! If Gordon wanted to play it _that_ way, Thomas would indulge him. He picked up the piece of chicken Gordon had thrown at him and sent it sailing back. It connected mid-chest and left an impressive stain. He had to admit he was proud of that.

The evil glint that appeared in Gordon’s eyes was the only warning Thomas got before he had to duck for the nth time that day.

*** * ***

Thomas lost track of time after that. He was much too busy dodging and aiming and running around the kitchen with Gordon in an absurd game of tag until they collapsed into exhausted heaps on the filthy floor.

It was only after his breathing had gone back to normal that he realized the state his kitchen was in now.

“Oh man, it looks like we fought to the death in here. And there’s a chance that none of our clothes can be saved.”

“And whose fault is that?”

Thomas gasped in mock outrage. “Are you trying to blame _me_? Have you already forgotten that _you_ have started it?”

“You weren’t supposed to fight back!”

Abruptly, Thomas started laughing. It had taken that phrase for him to remember their snowball fight in Japan. The situation was kinda reversed since it was Gordon who’d wanted to get Thomas out of his funk, this time. But the parallels were glaringly obvious once the thought had taken root.

Gordon must have come to the same conclusion because he was laughing, too.

“And I won again,” he claimed shamelessly.

“Oh, really? How do you figure?”

“It’s not _my_ kitchen that needs cleaning now.”

Thomas was just about to comment that, of course, _Gordon_ would be the one to clean the mess he had caused, when his stomach growled.

Oh, so now his appetite decided to make a comeback? When most of their dinner was spread over the kitchen? With little to nothing left on their plates or in the pot? What phenomenal timing, really!

He scooped up one of the few pieces of chicken that hadn’t found a final resting place on the floor and popped it into his mouth.

“Huh,” he said, chewing slowly. “It _is_ kinda bad.” 

Gordon nodded sagely at him. “I told you so.”

“Hmmm…” Thomas decided to let it slide. He was feeling a lot better, after all, thanks to Gordon. Apart from being hungry, that was. “Pizza?”

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all evening,” Gordon grinned.

“Oi! And just for that, you’ll be paying.”

It seemed like it was worth it to Gordon, though, since the sunny grin stayed on his face. Thomas shrugged in response and got up to look for his phone.

*** * ***

Once they’d placed their order, Thomas looked around his kitchen and down at himself in quietly amused disgust. They’d have a hard time to make themselves look presentable before the pizza would arrive. So they should probably get started.

He helped Gordon back to his feet, almost overbalancing on the slippery floor. Thankfully, Gordon managed to stabilize him. But then he refused to let go, staring intently at the corner of Thomas’s mouth.

“What?” Thomas asked breathlessly.

“You’ve got some gravy there. Want me to wipe it off?”

Judging by the sudden heat in Gordon’s eyes, Thomas suspected the wiping would neither involve a thumb nor a tissue. Not that he’d mind… 

As he leaned in to show his approval for Gordon’s suggestion, he decided the delivery guy would just have to deal with them looking like extras in a horror movie, later. They had better things to do now than cleaning up.


End file.
